


Levi x Female!Reader {Lollipop}

by Curlytomato



Series: Female!Reader [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lollipops, Masturbation, Maybe A Little Plot, Oral Sex, Oral sex on a woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, blowjob, like you as the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlytomato/pseuds/Curlytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji gets you a lollipop and a certain corporal has a really dirty mind ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi x Female!Reader {Lollipop}

**Author's Note:**

> Title: “Lollipop”
> 
> Contains: Swearing (It's Levi duh), Mildly sexual themes even before the actual lemon
> 
> Pairing: Levi x Reader (female!Reader)

BOOM

A loud banging sound could be heard trough out the entire castle as Hanji busted into your office. 

“(F/N)!!!! Look what I got us!” she squealed.

That's right, you almost forgot that she was visiting the city over the weekend. What could she have possibly found that would make her this happy? Well, you were sure you would find out right now as she was smiling from ear to ear and walking towards your desk.

“What is it Hanji? You know, there are people that have to do their paperwork.” You dramatically pointed at yourself.

“Oh poor (F/N), you could have asked for a couple days off, just like I did. Yeeees! We two should go on a shopping trip together next time! That will be sooo much fun!” 

You sighed slightly and smiled, you could need a couple days off actually, but not in the next few week, there was just to much paperwork for you to do.

“So what did you get? How was your trip?” you asked, putting the documents away for once.

“It was so much fun! I got to meet some old friends of mine and I went shopping like A LOT! And of course I didn't forget about my sweet little (F/N). Soooo I got us some sweets ~”

You could feel your face light up. Sweets were really rare to find and if you could find some they were really expensive. They had always been your little secret addiction.

“And since I know you love lollipops, I got us some of those!” she squealed and you just sat there with an open mouth.

“Ha-anji, how did you find those? They are literally so rare and expensive??”

“Oh, you know, I have my ways” she grinned at you and you were sure her “ways” were not legal. 

“Thanks Hanji that's so nice of you!” 

She handed you a small container with a single lollipop in it. It was one of the long, spiral ones in all the colors you could imagine. (https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/cd/Rainbow-spiral_lollipop.JPG)

“We should eat it after dinner today! Everybody will be so jealous “

“But that's so mean Hanji!”

“I bought them, I get to decide it! Today after dinner it is!” She said and wiggled out of your office. 

You sighed again, putting the candy away and returning to you paperwork. You could have sworn you heard hear giggle outside of your office. 

“I swear this woman has something weird planned again and I have the uneasy feeling that it involves me and the sweets!” you thought out loud and shook your head.

Paperwork was the worst to be honest and after you went trough the last pages of another report there was a knock at your door. 

“State your name and business!”

“I-It's Armin Miss, Hanji said I should tell you it's dinnertime and you shall not forget about the 'THING'” 

“Yes, thank you Armin. You are dismissed”

Slowly you put down your paperwork and took the lollipop out of its box and put it your pocket. You checked yourself in the mirror before going to eat. Your (H/L) hair was quite shiny today and your eyes sparkled in the candle light. 

After you entered the mess hall you sat down at the squad leaders table with Hanji, Erwin and – well Levi should have been there already but for some reason he was late. 

You greeted Erwin politely and smiled at Hanji.

“So (F/N) did you bring IT?” 

“Yes I did, Hanji. Please stop saying it like that, you make it sound like we are committing a crime or something!” 

Erwins eyebrow twitched at the word 'crime' “What is going on there between you two? Something I should be aware of?” 

Hanji smiled brightly again you answered him “No no Erwin, Hanji just got some sweets for us and wanted to eat them after dinner today, so she was making sure I had it with me!” 

“Ah, okay. Oh, hello Levi. Why are you this late?” he turned to greet the arriving male. 

“I had to punish that Eren brat again. He fucking spilled my tea all over my desk again!” Levi sat down in front of you and you noticed how his frown was deeper than usually.

“Shorty! You know that quote I once read? /Never judge a day before its evening/” Hanjis smile was brighter than the sun today. 

“I highly doubt that anything could make this day any better, four eyes” he grumbled and began eating his food. 

You were done with your plate quite fast and Hanji didn't take too long as well. 

“(F/N)! Let's eat it now!” Hanji squealed with excitement.

A confused Levi looked up from his plate “Didn't you two just eat?” he asked

“Desert is missing Levi ~ “ Hanji giggled “I got (F/N) and me candy!” 

She started unraveling her lollipop and you noticed she had a regular round one. You didn't put too much thought into it and started unraveling yours as well. You looked down at it while unpacking it so you (sadly) missed Levi's eyes widening a little bit at its shape. 

Hanji giggled again, because she had not missed the reaction. Her plan was just going the right way. You see, she knew about your attraction towards the raven haired male and decided to tease him a little bit by letting you lick a rather phallic shaped lollipop in front of him. 

You not being a dumb ass innocent being saw through it by now though. Actually you kind of liked the plan and so you happily began licking your lollipop.

It was kind of hard because of its weird shape so you began at the bottom and licked up, every now and then you took the tip into your mouth and slightly sucked at it and then you slowly swirled your tongue around it as well.

A certain male in front of you did not take it as lightly as you did. He knew Hanji was staring at him, grinning like a maniac but he still didn't take his eyes of you. It was just so fucking mesmerizing. 

He wished that thing in you mouth was not a lollipop but rather his “-LEVI! I am talking to you!” Hanji shouted. He glared at her. “I said you should eat your food now, since you will probably have to 'work' later, right?” she giggled again and he shot a glare in her direction. 

“Hanji, leave him alone, I'm sure his paperwork is quite hard!” you said, internally praising yourself for being able to say that with a serious face.

“Fucking hard, you're right” he murmured and returned his attention to his food.

“Oh you know what Levi? I finished mine before dinner already. I could help you with yours as well!” you said smiling at him.

“Thank you, I'd really appreciate it” he said, taking the chance to be alone with you.

 

You didn't finished eating your candy before it was time to head to Levis office, so you just took it with you. Slightly knocking at his door you said:

“Levi? It's (F/N), I'm here to help you” 

“You may enter” he said.

And so you did. 

He was sitting at his desk, facing you and currently signing a few documents. You could see he had just taken a shower, since his hair was still damp. You sat down on the chair in front of him and started reading a report from your recent mission. 

Levi was actually focusing on his work, but you decided to change that a little bit. One of your hand rose up to the lollipop which was currently resting in your mouth. Slowly you let it slide out only to slide it in even slower again. 

It did definitely catch his attention as you saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat. Teasingly you began licking the tip. You could clearly see him blushing a bit. He tried to not look at you but his eyes shifted to the lollipop every couple seconds. 

Now you thought you should take it a step further by making some filthy sounds every now and then. What was wrong about -really- enjoying a lollipop? 

He decided to give up and just blankly stared at you now. 

“Is something wrong, Levi?” you looked at him and blinked a few times before smirking at him.

“Do you have any fucking idea what you're doing to me?” he said bluntly.

You gazed at the oblivious bulge in his pants and then at his face again.

“I think I know that quite well” you smiled.

“Well, then care to fucking do something about it maybe?” he spat out.

“Oh, that's not very nice of you Levi. As a punishment I'm not going to touch you just yet. Touch yourself” your voice dropped at the last two words, signaling that it was more of a command than a request. 

/// Le lemon is starting here ~ ///

“Tch. Who are you to order me around?” he said, but before you could answer he already started to unbuckle his belt. He slid down his trousers and now was only in his boxer briefs. 

“Well, you better give me a damn reason to touch myself (F/N)”

Slowly, you began liking the lollipop again, repeating your actions. He responded by palming himself through his boxers. His head was resting against his chair and he was still blushing. By now you were sure your face was red as hell as well.  
You once again took the lollipop in your mouth completely and began to moan around it, while looking him right into his eyes. 

“Fuck, (F/N). Your dirty you know that?” he moaned. 

“But I thought you did not like dirty, Levi?”

“I fucking love your kind of dirty” he said, his hand slipping inside his boxers.

You blushed even more at his words, if that was even humanly possible. 

He stroked himself under his boxers, blocking your sight. Levi saw you looking at his crotch and smirked at you pouting a bit.

“What's wrong, (F/N)? Want a different lollipop?” he purred and you almost chocked on your candy. He laughed at your reaction and leaned back into his chair, groaning sinfully as he stroked himself faster. 

You put down your lollipop and walked around the desk. You got on your knees in front of him and looked up, waiting for permission or any kind of reaction. 

“Go ahead, I am not going to stop you” he said.

You took your hands and slid down his boxers. He was definitely bigger than your lollipop. 

Since he was still stroking himself you pushed away his hand to replace it with your own. He shivered slightly at your long awaited touch. You stoked up and down his length.

“Since when do you to-touch a lollipop like tha-ah-t?” he asked 

You smiled at him and licked the tip teasingly. You could see him clenching his fist to control himself. You began to take the head into your mouth and swirl your tongue around it, just like you had done it to the lollipop earlier. 

Now, you began bobbing your head as fast as you could and you could hear him moan loudly. Your tongue began to tease the sensitive spot under the head. You could hear his breath hitch.

“Oh god fuck (F/N), I'm not gonna last long like that” he swore under his breath.

You didn't really care about that so you began stroking what wasn't in your mouth and your tongue began to work faster. He groaned even louder and his hips began to move. 

“(F/N)!” he shouted your name as he came into your mouth. While you did prefer the taste of your lollipop, the taste of his cum was not as unpleasant as you thought it would be.

His breath was heavy and he had closed his eyes. You stood up and looked at him, thinking how he looked adorable that way. 

“I'm going to return that favor now, if you don't mind that (F/N)?” he grinned at you and stood up, looking into your eyes. 

“Not at all” you said. Seeing him like this had turned you on a lot and you were sure your panties were ruined by now. 

“Good” he purred into your ear as he started kissing you. He kissed down a trail to your collarbone, where he slightly began to suck. This was surely going to leave a mark. 

He unbuttoned you shirt and pushed it off of you. He removed your bra with a swift motion as well and threw it across the room. Levi started kissing you again and simultaneously massaging your boobs with his hands. 

You moaned into the kiss and he smirked. His hands went further down do your waist and he liftet you up onto his desk. The raven kissed your neck again and laid a hand on your shoulder so that he could push you down. You were now laying back down on this desk and he was pulling of your trousers. 

“My my, (F/N) You got this turned on from eating lollipops? How dirty ~” he smirked at you and you covered your face in embarrasment. 

“Don't hide yourself, pretty, I wanna see and hear all of you” he purred and kissed underneath your bellybutton. He slod of your panties as he kissed lower and lower.

Finally, he reached your clit and his tongue darted out to lick over it a few times, earning a moan from you. He pushed your legs further apart as his hands began to massage your inner tighs. Slowly, he slid a single finger into you, moving it in and out slowly. 

“Levi ~ please” you moaned out.

“Levi, please what?” he said grinning at your blushing face. 

“More Please!” you stuttered.

He complied and added another finger pumping them out faster than before. Then he finally added a third finger and began crocking them inside of you, trying to find your sweet spot. He found it pretty quickly and your back arched in pleasure.

“Ah ~ Levi ~” you moaned out again.

He really enjoyed you moaning his name like that. His tounge got to work again while his fingers worked their magic as well and soon you could feel a familiar feeling building up inside of you.

“Oh god, Levi ~” you screamed as you came. 

He slowly licked his fingers and you thought it to be really hot. 

“And don't get me wrong (F/N), you are not doing this with anyone else, okay?” 

“If you promise the same, Levi” 

“Well, I don't like anyone else as much as I like you (F/N)” 

“Same here, I love you”

“I love you, too”

 

And from that day on the two of you were dating and on every single of your anniversaries he would get you one of those lollipops.


End file.
